peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
A Duck's Tale
A Duck's Tale is the second episode of the first season along with the episode Quack's Tracks, which come right after it. A Duck's Tale first aired on April 13, 2004 and is written by Kathy Waugh with the storyboard by Greg Hill. Tom, skunks, porcupines, and bees make their debut in this episode. Title card The title card depicts Quack standing on one foot on green ground, smiling, lifting his other foot up behind him, and wiggling it in imitation of a tail. On a pale yellow background the words "A Duck's Tale" are placed near the top near the top left corner with "A Duck's" being in dark blue text. "Tale" is placed below it and in slightly larger light blue text but placed more towards the middle of the title card. Placed beneath "Tale" is, in black text, "Written by Kathy Waugh" over top of "Storyboard by Greg Hill" which is also in black text. Condensed summary Quack fears that he doesn't have anything as cool as a Skunk's smell, until he is reminded by Chirp of "The Power Of Duck Feet." Expanded summary The episode begins with showing a dark blue sky and several white, twinkling stars. The camera pans down to show Quack in his pond getting ready to sleep. As Quack begins to sleep, he is awoken by an awful smell that drives him from his pond. Quack runs to Peep's can to talk to Peep about the smell and, while in mid sentence, abruptly falls asleep. In the morning, Quack decides he will get rid of the smell and sets out to find it with Peep, who has tagged along. Quack accidentally discovers a skunk who, after Quack's questioning, reveals that he is the cause of the bad smell and how he uses it as a defense. Quack attempts to imitate the skunk but is unable. Quack walks away and is so much in awe of skunk's ability that he tells it to a passing bee. The bee is unimpressed and tells of its sting ability prompting Quack, when the bee is gone, to ask Peep if he has a stinger. Peep finds none and as the two walk off, they encounter a porcupine who, after being questioned by Quack, explains the use of its quills before walking off. After Peep says he doesn't believe Quack has any quills, Quack begins to lament his lack of abilities and belittles his being a duck. Quack goes home and mopes around his pond when Chirp, who is very disheveled, calls out to him, hops onto him, and explaining that Tom has been chasing her and she needs his help. Quack, still in low spirits, tells of his uselessness and suddenly Tom appears and swipes at Chirp but misses as Quack swims out of reach. As Tom keeps trying to get Chirp, Quack keeps swimming away and Chirp joyfully tells Quack about his swimming ability. Quack, sadness ended at the realization of his swimming skills, eventually tires out Tom who then leaves. Chirp thanks Quack and leaves as well while Quack confidently goes over to the skunk, who is drinking at his pond, and forbids it from making any smells. The episode ends with Quack singing about ducks. Character appearances *Quack *Peep *Bee *Skunk *Porcupine *Chirp *Tom Trivia *The "tale" in the title is a pun on the body part tail. *This is the first episode written by Kathy Waugh. *This is the first episode Greg Hill did the storyboard of. Gallery File:ADuck'sTaleSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Spanish Title Card Category:Episodes written by Kathy Waugh Category:Episodes with storyboard by Greg Hill Category:Quack-centered episodes Category:Episodes Category:Character centered episodes Category:Season 1 episodes